


All It Cost Her

by redqueenoctavia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5x11 prediction, Gen, Octavia x Miller BrOTP, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: Miller questions Octavia about the motives behind the fire.   [5x11 prediction]





	All It Cost Her

When the sun had set, Blodreina stopped and began setting up camp.

Without a word from her, Wonkru followed suit.

Octavia made a fire and sat by herself, a solemn look on her face.

_They were so close now… So close._

Miller and Niylah, the most loyal and trusted of friends, camped closest to Octavia. They would never leave her side.

Behind them, the still loyal members of Wonkru settled in behind their Queen. And, at the very back of the migrant grounder camp, were Octavia’s former family and friends and the dissidents that now followed the new Commander.

Most of Wonkru had turned against her when Monty had revealed that the bunker’s Hydro Farm was producing again. Those cowards would have happily stayed there, eating plants and living with the ghosts… and giving up the land they deserved after everything they’d sacrificed.

Octavia never wanted to see Polis or that hellhole again. The once life-saving bunker was now a tomb that held the remains of her heart.

Her resolve hardened once again.

The ghosts could have that place.

Wonkru would be moving to their new home.

Miller and Niylah kept a close, worried eye on their friend and Queen, as she stared into her fire.

When everybody had settled and the camp was quiet, Miller moved toward Octavia and took a seat beside her.

She didn’t look up at him.

They were quiet for a minute, looking at the flames.

“Why?” Miller asked plainly. “Why did you do it?”

He didn’t have to explain, she knew what he was talking about.

The fire.

She gazed into the hot flames in front of her again.

“If we’d stayed there,” Octavia began slowly. “Everything I did in our darkest hours would have been meaningless.” Then, she looked him in the eye. “I can’t have that. I _have_ to see this through.”

Whatever happened next, whatever happened to _her_ , she would deliver them to Shallow Valley and give them the paradise she’d promised.

Octavia looked forward and hesitated before asking,

“Are you still with me, Miller?”

She dreaded the answer. Almost everybody who still had a place in her heart had betrayed her.

He covered her hand with his.

“Always.”

His unshakable faith in her moved her beyond word. Tears rose to her eyes.

Then, Miller split the piece of his ration and handed her the other half.

“ _Omon gon oson_.”

Octavia gave him a shaky smile as she accepted the food. “ _Omon gon oson_.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N** : This was originally supposed to be a conversation between Octavia and Niylah (Niytavia FTW), but I just love Octavia and Miller's relationship so much and his look when he saw the fire... it made me so sad. I just want Octavia to have the chance to explain to him _why_ she did it, so he could understand.


End file.
